


We Could Be Immortals

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Greek gods/Hades and Persephone AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Immortals

It had been a long time since Len had visited the surface. He’d never really needed to before, he had everything he could ever want down in his kingdom. The only reason he was here was that Lisa had asked for a rare flower for her birthday. That specific type didn’t grow in the Underworld, meaning he’d have to find it on the surface, and he didn’t trust any of his underlings to do the job right.

Len emerged from the shadow of a pine in the darkest corner of the forest for the first time in nearly a decade, blinded a little by the sun. It was winter when he’d last been here, and it appeared to be the middle of spring now.

He turned in a circle for a minute, attempting to get his bearings. He knew the flower only grew in one secluded meadow, but it appeared he may have overshot his shadow-travel and wound up a few miles too far south. 

He could never let this slip to Lisa. She’d do nothing but laugh at him. Len turned back towards the trees, intending to go back home and try again tomorrow.

That was when Len saw him.

He must have been a very young forest nymph- no mortal had skin that shone like that, or eyes so green. His pale pink lips were parted, eyebrows so high in surprise they were practically disappearing into windswept chestnut-brown waves as he stared at Len. One hand was braced on the tree trunk next to him as if he were about to rise from his crouch on the forest floor. A scarlet red chiton draped over slim thighs, hanging low over one shoulder, baring an expanse of cream skin dappled with freckles and forest shadows.

In his hand other was a bunch of flowers. Bright gold flowers, the flowers that Lisa wanted.

Weighing his options, Len decided it better to suffer embarrassment at the hands of the gorgeous nymph than risk returning home empty-handed. He slowly moved forward, keeping eye contact with the other as he raised one hand.

“Excuse me, I was just wondering if you-” Len said.

His sentence was cut short as the young man launched himself upright, tripping over his own feet. He was blushing and stuttering out half-formed sentences as he stumbled backward.

“I- sorry- here for the flowers, you know, I like to talk to them- wait- I mean- I should leave- sorry- I didn’t mean to interrupt- I’m sorry- bye!” The nymph said.

With that, he swung himself around, and Len had a half-second to appreciate lean muscle dotted with more small freckles before the man tripped over a tree root and darted out of sight, red and gold streaks vanishing into thin air.

Len stood still for a minute, his hand raised, before he slowly lowered it.

_Well, what in Tartarus’ name was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do this one, considering my name was in the AU prompt...


End file.
